


Turned Way Down Low

by Rei Kinneas (beatperfume)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatperfume/pseuds/Rei%20Kinneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowbound sex is hot.</p><p>(Spoilers through Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Way Down Low

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smartlikejustin, snowinandblowin '04.

Justin visits Pittsburgh in December and it snows.

"Snowed in?!?!" Brett says, as if he can't quite believe that snow is real and not just a plot device in movies. Justin rolls his eyes at Brian and turns back to his conversation. "Can't you find some way?" Brett's asking.

"Even if I could get out of the building, the airport is completely shut down. I can't leave here for at least another few days."

Brett hems and haws and rails and threatens for a few minutes, but finally lets Justin off the phone, still muttering something about finding another way and making Justin promise to be available for consulting and conference calls. Justin looks at his phone for a second before shutting it off very deliberately and shutting it in a kitchen drawer.

Brian's by the window smoking a joint and watching the snow. Justin wraps his arm around him from behind and plucks the joint from Brian's hands.

"Has Mr. Keller resigned himself to wiping his ass without your help?"

"Of course not," Justin snorts, and blows smoke in Brian's face. "He's currently trying to pay someone to melt all the snow on the eastern seaboard just so I can be in LA for Monday meetings."

"Pesky snow," Brian says. He doesn't sound very upset. Justin ducks around to Brian's front and sticks the joint back in his mouth.

"It's a good thing Debbie and my mom gave us all those leftovers, otherwise we'd starve."

Brian doesn't answer and they stand there for a few minutes, the only sound the inhale and exhale of smoke. Until Justin begins to nibble on Brian's collarbone. Brian hums softly.

"We're going to be stuck here for days," he murmurs. "How _will_ we manage to amuse ourselves?"

Justin grins against Brian's skin. "I have a few ideas."

"Oh yeah?" Brian backs towards the bedroom, pulling Justin with him.

"There's a whole stack of books that I haven't had time to read yet, and I heard that there's going to be a Gay as Blazes marathon."

Brian snorts and smacks Justin's ass.

"But I guess we could just fuck instead."

"Good choice." He pauses at the stairs to kiss Justin. A lewd, forceful kiss, and Justin moans and clutches at Brian's hips. Brian breaks off with a nip to Justin's bottom lip and shoves him towards the bed. "Very good choice," he continues as he crawls over Justin, divesting him of his sweatpants. "Snowbound sex is hot," he says and licks at Justin's nipples.

"You've had snowbound sex?" Justin gasps out.

"Of course."

"When?"

Brian stops what he's doing and props his head up on his elbow. "Oh, back in '98, I guess. That big blizzard."

Justin pulls Brian down until their chests are flush up against each other and their lips are only inches apart. "Tell me," he whispers, and Brian smiles.

"All right." Brian reaches into he bedside drawer for another joint and settles in to tell his story.

"It was in January of '98 when the blizzard happened. Michael and Emmett had just moved in together, and I went over to visit Mikey right as it started snowing…"

**********

Brian shook snowflakes out of his hair and pounded on the door to Mikey's aparment. When no one answered he pounded again, and then again for good measure.

"Jesus, hold your horses!" he heard from inside, and smirked. Emmett opened the door, rolled his eyes at Brian, and hobbled back into the apartment. Brian watched him in morbid fascination for a few seconds before speaking.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Emmett turned and glared at him as he settled himself back on the couch. "I just gave myself a pedicure, and I'm not messing it up."

"Of course," Brian muttered and slammed the door behind him. "Where's Mikey?"

"He's at Deb's. He should be back soon."

Brain threw himself down on the couch, heedless of Emmett's pedicure. "I'll wait then."

"Fine," Emmett snapped. "But we're watching the Lana Turner marathon on TCM."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They made it through Peyton Place and were in the middle of Imitation of Life when the phone rang. Emmett picked it up without taking his eyes off the screen.

"That was Michael," Emmett said when he had hung up and a commercial came on. "He's gonna stay at Deb's because of the weather."

Brian sighed and stretched his arms above his head. "I guess I'd better get going then."

"Don't be silly, Brian. The roads are awful and its getting dark. You can sleep in Michael's bed. He won't mind."

Brian thought about it for a second, then made himself comfortable again. "Whatever," he said.

Half an hour later, the power went out.

"Shit," Emmett said plaintively from the other side of the couch. Brian knew where he was, but he couldn't see him, only the faintest light crept in from the windows. It looked like the whole block was down. "I'll find some candles."

Brian listened to Emmett trip and bump into things on his way to the kitchen before getting up to follow him. He could find his way around this apartment in his sleep, but he wasn't sure exactly where Emmett was now that all the cursing had stopped. He walked in the direction of the rummaging, drawer-banging sounds, and when Emmett lit the match, realized he'd almost walked straight into him. Emmett lit one of the candles he'd found and turned, nearly dropping it again when he saw Brian.

"Jesus, Brian. Don't do that." Brian didn't answer, only took the candle out of Emmett's hands and put it down. He then proceed to back Emmett against the counter. "Uh, Brian. Wh-What are you doing?"

"The power's out," Brian explained slowly.

"And?" Emmett asked faintly.

"And now you need to entertain me." Brian pressed his hips slowly against Emmett's and smiled when he found him hard.

"I, uh, I don't think … um, W-Well…" Emmett was leaning back over the counter now, but Brian just followed him.

"Shut up," he commanded, and licked his way up Emmett's neck. Emmett's babble turned into a satisfied moan and his hips ground back into Brian's. Emmett grabbed Brian's face and brought it to his own, and they were kissing. They stayed there kissing and grinding against the counter until Emmett was making whiney, needful sounds and tearing at the buttons of Brian's jeans. Brian grabbed Emmett by the waist and switched their positions. He didn't even have to push him down, by the time he got his hands in place, Emmett was already on his knees and tearing open Brian's fly.

Brian slid his hands into Emmett's hair as he felt the first touch of tongue on the tip of his cock. He –

*********

Brian breaks off his story with a gasp when Justin swallows his cock. After a few seconds of sucking he completely forgets about his story and focuses entirely on the pleasures of a master blowjob.

Until Justin stops.

"Don't stop," Brian growls and tries to push Justin's head back to where it belongs.

"Finish the story," Justin says.

"Fuck the story," Brian bites out. Justin lightly licks the head of his cock, then stops again.

"Finish the story," he says. Brian groans and tries to remember where he left off.

"Fine. He was on his knees…"

*********

Brian let Emmett suck him until he was on the edge of coming, then he jerked him back up and batted his hands away from his dick.

"Pants. Off," he ordered, and slammed Emmett face first against the refrigerator.

"Hurry up and fuck me," Emmett panted as Brian searched a kitchen drawer for the condoms and lube he knew were there. He pulled them out with a grunt of triumph.

Brian shoved two slippery fingers into Emmett's ass without bothering to be careful. Emmett pushed back immediately, clenching and wiggling, his body begging for more. His ass tried to follow Brian's fingers when they pulled out, but Brian held him firm.

"Stay," he growled softly and tore the condom wrapper with his teeth. Within seconds he back, his cock teasing Emmett's entrance. Brian didn't go slowly, only smoothly pushed in until he was fully inside and Emmett was pawing at the refrigerator, mindlessly pulling down magnets and shopping lists and begging Brian to just move.

Brian set a hard, fast rhythm. He could hear the fridge pounding against the wall and Emmett's sweat covered skin squeaking against the door. Emmett was long past words now, just incoherent moaning and panting. Brian could feel himself getting close so he reached around and grabbed Emmett's dick. That was all Emmett needed to cry out and spasm around Brian before falling limp against the refrigerator. Brian let himself go and came hard, shouting into Emmett's ear.

*********

Justin looks up from where he's been tonguing the inside of Brian's thigh, but his hand doesn't stop moving over his dick.

"Then what happened?"

Brian shrugs as best he can. "Then we ate all the melting ice cream out of the freezer and went to bed. Well, after cleaning off the refrigerator."

Justin smiles. "Did you ever fuck him again?"

Brian groans and yanks Justin up to face level. "That," he says, as he reaches for a condom, "is a story for another day."


End file.
